Lavado
by Moon-9215
Summary: Solo dire que es lo que Kevin piensa luego de caer desde el Golden Gates.No es yaoi... x increible ke parezca viniendo de mi


-1 Lavado

Ola a todos, les traigo un nuevo fanfic de Ben 10, una traducción de un fic llamado Wash up. Ocurre luego de ke Kevin despierta después de recibir el impacto del láser en el Golden Gates. Disfrútenlo.

Había el agua alrededor de él.

Esto lo meció hacia adelante y hacia atrás una y otra vez.

Estaba frío y mojado.

Él no podía moverse.

Todo lo sentía mal.

Todo dolía.

Él había tenido el sueño más horrible,

Entonces, él había tenido aquel sueño donde él se caía.

Su cabeza palpitó más que nada alguna vez tenía en su vida. Su presión aplastante lo tiró hacia atrás al despertar. Despacio, él abrió un ojo , sólo para atrancarse esto atrás se cerró cuando el agua salada apuñaló sus nervios como un cuchillo. Después de otro momento, él vino a una realización aterradora. Él completamente fue sumergido, aún, él respiraba.

Con una sacudida de alarma, Kevin tosió y se despertó. Su bocado de agua de mar hizo su garganta apretar y él luchó para llegar a la superficie.

Esto era un lío colosal. Nada movió el modo al que fue supuesto y él no sentía que se acercara hacia la superficie. El infierno, él aún no sabía donde estaba la superficie. Él sintió tan ... pesado como si él no pudiera moverse en absoluto. Todo lo sentía terriblemente y demasiado pesado. Algo se equivocó ... pero él se preocuparía sobre el cual después de que él llegara a la superficie.

Por suerte, él no tuvo que luchar mucho tiempo.

Una de sus manos de gran tamaño golpea el arenoso fondo de la bahía. Él luchó , arrastrando su cuerpo, patéticamente, pulgada por pulgada adelante. Él se derrumbó en la arena, sintiendo las olas de frío sobre él.

Él no sabía cuanto tiempo él estuvo allí. La frialdad del agua entumecido él a los gritos de dolor cada nervio en su cuerpo gritaba. Finalmente, él abrió sus ojos. Lo que él vio hizo su vuelta de estómago.

Sus ... sus manos, ya no eran humanas.

Su mente enrolló el pánico. Él intentó ... ah dios, él intentó, cambiar atrás a su forma humana. Ni una pulgada de su cuerpo monstruoso se estremeció o parpadeó. ¡Él realmente estaba convertido en esto! Él intentó otra vez ... nada. Kevin sintió la locura que agarra su mente, una rabia informe roja se hirvió justo bajo su conocimiento. Él agarró su pelo en sus manos superiores. Su pelo estúpido era la única cosa que era aún remotamente el humano sobre él. Él lo odió. Él odió todo.

Esperen ... que él tuvo que calmar. Si él se calmara, él podría ser capaz de cambiar . El respiro profundo. Entonces intento otra vez.

Nada.

Nada. Él fue atrapado en esta cáscara asquerosa. Él fue atrapado por el resto de su vida. Él no podía ir a ninguna parte. Él no podía estar en ninguna parte cerca de la gente normal. Él fue condenado a una existencia aún más aislada para el resto de su vida.

No

No pensó en ello. Él mentalmente se reprendió. Pensó en algo más. Esto no tiene que tener sentido. Solamente no tiene que ser miserable el resto de mi vida. Si piensas en esto, te volverás loco. Te harás un animal estúpido que probablemente será mandado a aniquilar. ¿Realmente sería tan malo, aunque?

No

No, no pienses así. No pienses en ello. Piensa como ponerse aún. Piensa en todos las formas diferentes en que puedes matar a Ben Tennyson. ¿Él te dejó, verdad? Él te corrompió por la basura genética y te dejó, justo como todos los demás.

Kevin se elevó a una posición permanente. Él estuvo de pie inquietamente, tratando de encontrar su equilibrio con pies deformes.

Su mente enfocada sumamente en los pensamientos de venganza. Su rabia roja se apartó lejos de la animosidad estúpida y echó el ojo sobre un objetivo tangible. Aquel objetivo tenía una cara y un nombre.

Ben Tennyson.

Él lo mataría.

Él arrancaría su corazón de su pecho.

O peor.

¡Él encontraría una forma de hacerlo.. en absoluto era su culpa lo que le había pasado! Fue Tennyson quien lo convirtió en una cosa bestial aún más asqueroso que él.

Esto no tuvo sentido, pero esto le impidió volverse loco solamente pensando en lo que sería gustan pasar el resto de su vida natural tan repulsivo como ahora.

Se que fics como estos van contra mi naturaleza, pero me pareció interesante, ojala les guste. Dejen RR. Hasta la vista


End file.
